


No One Will Know

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess promises to keep it a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N1: Prompt given by jesskingsley.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana looked at Jess, as if she had grown another head.

“What?” the brunette asked with an arched eyebrow.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why not? Are you telling me you’ve never actually thought about it?”

The redhead blushed.

Jess smiled. “So you _have_ thought about it,” she said with a touch of smugness in her tone. Her smile softened as she took her lover in her arms and kissed her. “It’s alright, Dana, no one will know.”

“You promise?”

“We’re on vacation and no one here knows us. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Jess nibbled on her ear as she outlined what she’d do in return for her lover.

Dana, feeling her body warming from the just the promise of her lover’s words, finally acquiesced. She stood, took the karaoke mic in hand, and got up on the stage.

FIN


End file.
